I'm Already Beside You
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: "What you saw is might not a truth or a lie. You can think whatever you want, but I'll not let you get the truth. I'm already beside you from the beginning. Write down all the scenario of this tragedy before the red curtains is open." Can you guess who is the bad person is? COMPLETE! Main pairing: Jumin X MC, Side pairing: Luciel (707) X MC Picture is not mine, RnR please ?
1. Chapter 1 Unknown

**Moshi-moshi~**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

 **Setelah hiatus yang lama sekali saya sadari, saya kembali dengan membawakan FanFiction dari fandom milik otome game yang sedang booming sejak pertama kali di publish pada bulan Juli 2016 yaitu Mystic Messenger.**

 **Saya menulis cerita ini untuk mengikuti sebuah kompetisi membuat cerita di OA Mystic Messenger di LINE.**

 **Tentu saja seluruh background character sudah menjadi rahasia publik sekarang, jadi saya tidak akan menyembunyikan identitas para character :D**

" **Jumin Han" : speak**

' **Saeyoung Choi' : mind**

 **Well, Happy Reading ~**

* * *

 **Fandom :**

 **Mystic Messenger**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cheritz**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Crime, Suspense, Mystery, Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **M (for safety and maybe gore)**

 **Main Pairing :**

 **Jumin Han X MC**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Maybe OOC and a little gore, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **MC : 18 tahun**

 **Jumin Han : 27 tahun**

 **707/Luciel (Saeyoung Choi) : 21 tahun**

 **Zen (Hyun Ryu) : 23 tahun**

 **Yoosung Kim : 20 tahun**

 **Jaehee Kang : 25 tahun**

 **Unknown (Saeran Choi) : 21 tahun**

 **Side Character :**

 **My original character from my Bio**

 **Title : I'm Already Beside You**

* * *

" _What you saw is might not a truth or a lie._

 _You can think whatever you want, but I'll not let you get the truth._

 _I'm already beside you from the beginning._

 _Write down all the scenario of this tragedy before the red curtains is open."_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lihat bisa saja bukan sebuah kebenaran atau kebohongan.

Kau dapat berpikir apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan kebenarannya.

Aku sudah berada di sisimu sejak awal.

Menulis semua naskah tragedi ini sebelum tirai merah terbuka."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Unknown**

 **TENG, TENG**

Bel pertanda istirahat pertama berbunyi. Dosen-dosen pengajar mulai beranjak keluar kelas setelah merapihkan peralatan mengajar mereka ke dalam tas. Semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang lurus sepinggang dengan poni rata menyentuh alisnya. Gadis tersebut melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju cafeteria dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada layar _smartphone_ -nya. Ia tersenyum ketika dirinya memasuki sebuah chatroom yang baru saja muncul

* * *

 **MC has entered the chatroom**

707 : Aaaakkkghhhjdddeeh

Jumin : Please use a human's league

Jaehee : (-.-)

MC : Asdfghjkl

707 : Zxcvbnm,

Zen : Stop it.

707 : Lololol~ I feel like we're talking lol. MC and I get along so well lol ^^

Jumin : Is that your hello, MC? You don't want to say hello to me first?

Jaehee : …..

707 : Jumin's jealous, lololol~

MC : Sorry, Jumin… Hello, meow~

Jumin : Hello, cute lady… It's already lunch time. Did you eat?

MC : No, I didn't

Jumin : I see, then would you have lunch with me?

MC : Of course, Jumin ^^ Then, should I go to your company?

Jumin : There's no need.

MC : ?

Jaehee : Mr. Han is already left the company 30 minutes ago. (._. )

707 : And now he's in front of your university.

Jumin : Stop hacking public's security camera. And where's you right now, MC?

MC : I'm in the cafeteria right now

 **Zen has entered the chatroom**

Jumin : Okay :)

 **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

Zen : Whoa, whoa… is that Jumin's activities? Waiting in front of MC's university like a stalker?

Jaehee : I don't know, but if Mr. Han like that in a long time, I will be get tired too…

MC : I'm sorry Jaehee…

Jaehee : *sigh* No need to apologize.

Zen : That wasn't your fault MC. And actually I want to asking you to have lunch together with me, but that jerk is take a step faster I see.

 **Yoosung has entered the chatroom**

MC : Then let's have lunch together tomorrow!

Yoosung : Yay, of course I want to have lunch together with you!

Zen : She's asking me, not you… Okay, MC tomorrow I will waiting in front of your university ^^

707 : You don't want to invite me too? (T.T)

MC : Oops, sorry… Seven, Jaehee, and Yoosung… will you all have lunch with me? Oh, Jumin's coming, bye.

 **MC has left the chatroom**

Zen : NOOOO! That jerk is always take MC for himself!

707 : Lololol~

Jaehee : Stop joking around.

707 : …..Okie…

* * *

Jumin dengan pakaian formal yang biasa ia pakai, melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya ke dalam cafeteria. Hampir seluruh mata yang berada di sana tertuju ke arahnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub. Ia mengedarkan sepasang mata senada _onyx_ -nya, mencari sosok gadis yang selalu mencuri pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan akhirnya ia mendapati sosok yang ia cari sedang menatap langsung ke arah matanya dan tersenyum. Melihat senyum dari orang yang ia sayangi membuat Jumin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Jumin mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang MC.

"Hai, Jumin. Bagaimana kegiatanmu di kantor?"

"Hai, _lady_ … sibuk seperti biasa. Aku mau mengajakmu makan di sebuah restoran yang terkenal, bagaimana?"

MC tertawa pelan. "Jumin, kamu tahu kan kalau setiap Rabu aku hanya punya waktu jeda satu jam di siang."

"Ah, maaf aku lupa, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau setiap Rabu aku membawa _chef_ kesini?"

MC menggeleng pelan. "Kamu hanya akan menarik semua perhatian. Jadi, kamu mau makan apa, Jumin?"

"Aku tidak begitu kenal dengan pilihan yang kulihat di menunya saat masuk ke sini."

"Kamu harus coba ramen! Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju sengan pilihanmu."

MC berdiri "Tunggu sebentar ya, biar kupesankan."

Jumin menaikkan tangan kanannya hendak meraih MC untuk mencegahnya pergi. "MC-"

"Kamu duduk di sana saja, Jumin." MC pun melangkah pergi.

 **Drrtt. Ddrrtt**

Terdengar suara getar. Sepasang _onyx_ milik Jumin langsung tertuju ke arah sebuah _smartphone_ berwarna putih yang terletak di atas meja. Tangan kirinya meraih _smartphone_ tersebut. Nampak sebuah pesan masuk dan nama yang tertera di sana adalah Zen. Jumin merasa sangat penasaran dan ingin membuka pesan tersebut, namun ia masih tahu etika terhadap barang milik orang lain. Jadi, ia menaruh kembali _smartphone_ MC ke tempat semula dan menatapnya terus karena beberapa pesan baru dari Zen.

"Maaf, Jumin apa kamu menunggu lama?" suara MC membuyarkan lamunannya.

MC menaruh sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen dengan sepasang sumpit di atasnya ke hadapan Jumin dan sebuah mangkuk juga ke hadapannya. Ia membeli dua gelas jus alpukat juga.

"Silahkan dimakan."

"Sebenarnya aku bisa membelikanmu-"

"Ssstt…. Sudah, jangan dipermasalahkan…"

Jumin tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. " Kamu sungguh berbeda dengan semua wanita yang aku kenal, MC"

'Namun sikapmu yang berbeda itu telah menjeratku erat.'

"Begitukah?" MC tertawa kecil.

Setelah MC dan Jumin selesai makan siang dan berbincang sejenak, waktu menunjukkan bahwa kelas MC yang berikutnya akan dimulai.

"Jumin, sepuluh menit lagi kelasku akan dimulai, mau kuantar ke depan?"

Jumin tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, _lady_ … Biar aku ke mobil sendiri, kamu ke kelas saja. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau besok aku datang ke sini lagi dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama lagi? Tentu saja kamu harus mengikutiku besok."

"Tentu saja! Seven, Zen dan Yoosung juga mau datang kesini, aku harap Jaehee juga mau datang. Jadi kita bisa makan bersama."

Jumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka mau datang?"

"Awalnya Zen mengajakku makan siang bersama, tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menyetujuinya, tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya juga mengajak yang lain."

"Oh. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok _, lady_." Jumin menepuk pelan puncak kepala MC sebelum pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jumin"

* * *

 **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

707 : OMG! It's that hacker again! Gah!

Zen : What is it this time?

707 : He's deactivated the special security system and tried to get our information.

Zen : You mean the information in the Rika's apartment?

707 : Yes. And our personal information too.

Jumin : Why is he want to know our personal information?

707 : IDK either… but I found it strange. Cause he's trying more to get MC's information than us.

Zen : So, MC's in danger right now!?

Jumin : Should I send my bodyguard to you all?

707 : Yeah, I scared that MC is in danger (T.T) and Jumin even though you can send bodyguard to our place, but you can't send them to Rika's apartment.

Jumin : Then I'll ask MC to live in my penthouse.

Zen : No, no and NO! if MC's gonna live somewhere, it's absolutely not in your penthouse!

Jumin : Why? MC's like me.

Zen : Is she ever told you that?!

Jumin : No, but I know it from her expression.

Zen : Jerk! She's just kind. And Seven! How about MC?

707 : ….. Don't worry, I always watching her through CCTV while I tried to recovery special security system. I'll protect her with all I have!

Zen : Come to think about it, the first person who can see and observe MC with freely is you Seven. Are you-?

707 : Asdfghjkl:#/!? OMG I should leave, my boss is calling me!

 **707 has left the chatroom**

Zen : Seven! So, you-!?

Jumin : …..

* * *

Jam berlalu dengan cepat, sang dewi malam yang telah menggantikan sang mentari terlihat bersinar terang tanpa tertutup awan sedikitpun. Jutaan kilau nampak bertebaran cantik menghiasi langit malam layaknya berlian. Tentu sebuah malam yang indah bagi belahan dunia yang sedang merasakannya, namun tidak bagi seorang remaja laki-laki yang kini sedang berlari di dalam sebuah universitas mencoba untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang kini sedang terancam.

Remaja bernama lengkap Kawahara Ryouichi tersebut memiliki rambut pendek berwarna cokelat dan sepasang mata layaknya _emerald._ Keringat nampak sudah membasahi pelipisnya sejak tadi dan kini mulai membuat kaus yang dikenakannya ikut menjadi basah. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berlari dan berlari. Mencoba kabur dari seseorang yang kini sedang mengincarnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan lorong kampusnya yang masih terang nampak kosong. Ketika hendak bernafas lega, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang menaiki tangga yang berada di depannya.

"Hey~ jangan kabur terus, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Khahahahaha!" suara tawa seorang laki-laki bergema di tangga.

Merasa takut, ia memutar tubuhnya dan dengan kaki yang sudah gemetaran ia berlari lagi sebelum kemudian memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas yang dalam kondisi gelap, hanya terdapat pencahayaan dari sang dewi malam melalui jendela-jendela besar. Tubuhnya yang sedang bersender di pintu perlahan merosot jatuh terduduk.

 **TAP, TAP, TAP**

Suara langkah kaki yang stabil tersebut samar-samar mulai tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

 **TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP**

Suara tersebut sekarang terdengar sangat jelas. Orang tersebut berada sangat dekat. Ryou menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Berharap agar hal buruk ini segera berakhir.

'Aku mohon, segeralah pergi…'

 **TAP**

Tetapi mungkin permohonannya belum dapat dikabulkan. Terasa seperti jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak saat langkah kaki tersebut berhenti tepat di depan ruangan tempatnya berada. Ia meremas kaus di bagian dadanya karena detak jantungnya yang kini benar-benar diluar kendali. Bibirnya yang juga gemetaran nampak berkata-kata dalam keheningan. Ia mau berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi, namun ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

 **TAP, TAP, TAP**

Langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti kembali melangkah dan mulai menjauh.

'A-akhirnya dia pergi juga…'

Ryou menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia mencoba berdiri perlahan dan mengintip dari jendela kecil yang berada di pintu. Saat sepasang _emerald_ -nya sudah berada di balik kaca jendela-

"A-apaa-"

 **BRUUKK!**

Ryou yang merasa sangat terkejut, tubuhnya refleks terhempas ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk. Sepasang _emerald_ miliknya membulat menatap tak percaya pada tulisan yang terukir dengan cairan kental berwarna merah yang bertuliskan _'I'm right behind you'_ menghiasi jendela kecil tersebut.

Merasa angin berhembus mengenai dirinya, Ryou memutar kepalanya perlahan hanya untuk mendapati sosok seorang laki-laki yang nampak seumuran dengannya menutupi masuknya cahaya sang dewi malam dengan tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Ekspresi sosok tersebut tidak dapat terlihat jelas karena tubuhnya yang sedang membelakangi cahaya. Namun Ryou sangat yakin kalau sosok yang mulai melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya ke arahnya tersebut sekarang tengah menyeringai.

"Se-sebenarnya kau mau apa!? Apa salahku sehingga kau mengincarku?"

Sosok tersebut berhenti melangkah tepat dihadapan Ryou dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan polos

 **CRAASHH!**

Cairan kental berwarna merah terciprat mengenai wajah Ryou dan sekelilingnya tak terkecuali sang pelaku. Potongan utuh sebuah tangan kiri terhempas menjauh.

"AAARRRGGHH…!" Ryou berteriak keras saat rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan menderanya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas pundak kirinya.

"Kesalahanmu? Kamu sudah melewati batas dalam mendekati MC."

Ryou menyipitkan matanya, menatap sosok tersebut sambil menggertakkan gigi karena merasa marah dan menahan sakit.

"M-MC? Kau pacarnya atau apa?"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum lembut.

 **CRASH**

Kini cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari mata kanannya Ryou.

"AA-AAGGH…! AARRRGHH…!" Ryou refleks memindahkan tangan kanannya ke mata kanannya.

"Yang itu untuk kesalahanmu karena sering mencuri pandang ke MC."

Nafas Ryou kini sudah tidak teratur. Ia nampak pasrah dan menatap ke arah lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

 **JLEEB**

"Khh-Khhaa…"

Dan tusukan tepat pada jantungnya sukses mengakhiri hidupnya dan tubuhnya terhuyung sebelum jatuh ke belakang.

"Dan yang itu untuk debaran jantungmu saat berinteraksi dengan MC."

Sosok tersebut menjilati jarinya yang berlumuran darah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok sang dewi malam yang perlahan mulai tertutup oleh awan seolah dapat merasakan rasa taku karena tengah ditatap olehnya. Ia tertawa pelan tatapannya menjadi tajam.

"Berikutnya, Yoosung Kim."

Dan suara gemerisik dari pepohonan yang saling bergesekkan menjadi alunan melodi penutup peristiwa berdarah tersebut.

* * *

 ***-+-To Be Continue-+-***

 **Hanya 1 chapter dan sudah nembus 2k kata. Chapter terpanjang di semua multichapter yang Shira buat… Lololol~**

 **Sebenarnya mau di publish sekalian semua cerita, tapi bakal jadi mungkin sekitar 6k-9k kata. Jadi Shira bagi jadi 3 chapter.**

 **Dalam 1 minggu ini Shira bakal update lagi cerita Shira yang ada di fandom Kuroko no Basket. Ga terasa udah hiatus lebih dari setahun, jadi Shira rasa harus di update cerita-cerita multichapter Shira yang lain... Hontou ni gomennasai, minna~ m(_ _)m**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicious

**Moshi-moshi~**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

 **Shira sudah ketik semua chapter sampai tamat, dan final chapter Shira post minggu depan =)**

 **Maaf buat reader yang menunggu sangat lama untuk chapter 2 ini, tapi Shira pastikan chapter 3 akan post minggu depan karena sudah ready XD**

311 : Maaf baru sampat lanjut, terima kasih sudah bace dan review XD

CrazyChristina : I'm gonna finished this next week, XD

Skyla Phython : Inu sudah Shira usahakan complete XD

" **Jumin Han" : speak**

' **Saeyoung Choi' : mind**

 **Well, Happy Reading ~**

* * *

 **Fandom :**

 **Mystic Messenger**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cheritz**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Crime, Suspense, Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **M (for safety and maybe gore)**

 **Main Pairing :**

 **Jumin Han X MC**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Maybe OOC and a little gore, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **MC : 18 tahun**

 **Jumin Han : 27 tahun**

 **707/Luciel (Saeyoung Choi) : 21 tahun**

 **Zen (Hyun Ryu) : 23 tahun**

 **Yoosung Kim : 20 tahun**

 **Jaehee Kang : 25 tahun**

 **Unknown (Saeran Choi) : 21 tahun**

 **Side Character :**

 **My original character from my Bio**

 **Title : I'm Already Beside You**

* * *

" _What you saw is might not a truth or a lie._

 _You can think whatever you want, but I'll not let you get the truth._

 _I'm already beside you from the beginning._

 _Write down all the scenario of this tragedy before the red curtains is open."_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lihat bisa saja bukan sebuah kebenaran atau kebohongan.

Kau dapat berpikir apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan kebenarannya.

Aku sudah berada di sisimu sejak awal.

Menulis semua naskah tragedi ini sebelum tirai merah terbuka."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Suspicious**

 **MC has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung : I don't know, but why suddenly I felt a little scared?

707 : Don't worry! I'm SEVEN-ZERO-SEVEN! DEFENDER-OF-JUSTICE!

MC : God Seven please protect us~

707 : AWW~

MC : YEAH!

707 : LOLOLOL~

Yoosung : I'm serious… (-.-)

707 : I'm serious seconded ^^

Yoosung : Oh look at the time! It's LOLOL time!

 **Yoosung has left the chatroom**

Jumin : I think Seven is not good for MC. It's like MC's mind is being strange with Seven.

707 : Strange? It's not strange, it's humor~

MC : I like humored people ^^

707 : OHH! MC, don't do that so suddenly! My heart is not ready~ 3

 **Zen has entered the chatroom**

Jumin : Should I get the jokes lesson?

Zen : WHOA, THERE! You can't be serious!

Jumin : I'm serious.

MC : Why is so suddenly?

Jumin : I just must have been perfect at everything =)

Zen : What about you get taking photo lesson first? I mean, dude… why is that all photo you took is blur?

Jumin : Take a photo is a photographer's job (=.=)

707 : Yeah! Then I believe, drive is a driver's job! My baby car! (T.T) I can't forget that tragedy!

Jumin : I should try a motorcycle next time ^^

Zen : NOOO! AND NO! Just give up about that driving thing dude! And about jokes too.

MC : Jumin is funny~ ^^

Jumin : See, I even don't have to take a lesson/

Zen : Nah, I though I told you numerous times before. MC IS A KIND PERSON.

707 : My baby car…. =(

MC : There, there~ Don't be sad Seven... I'll be sad too…

707 : MC, I'm so happy that you're cheering me ^^

Zen : See? MC is just kind.

Jumin : I'm getting curious about driving a motorcycle…

Zen : DUDE! JUST NO! No for drive!

Jumin : Let me try your motorcycle Zen. Only once =)

Zen : Don't you dare-

Jumin : You may be faster than me at typing, but I'm faster at the rest.

707 : OH NO! It's that words again!

 **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

MC : Zen, just check your motorcycle right now…

Zen : JUMIN HAN! That jerk!

 **Zen has left the chatroom**

707 : Let's pray together…

MC : May God bless Zen…

* * *

Zen berlari panik menuju garasinya. Rasa khawatir menyerangnya tentang membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Seven akan menimpanya juga. Ia terjatuh sekali saat kaki kanannya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan kaki meja yang terbuat dari besi dan dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri sebelum kembali berlari kembali menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mendera. Saat ia sampai di garasinya, hal pertama yang terlihat adalah sepi dan gelap alias normal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jumin di sana dan motornya masih dalam keadaan sehat di sana. Seketika ia merasa telah dibodohi oleh Jumin. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam tentu saja Jumin tidak mungkin sedang berkeliaran.

"JUMIN! BODOOOH…!" Ia berteriak kesal di garasinya.

Sementara di dalam penthouse, Jumin tertawa kecil membayangkan ekspresi panik Zen.

Di saat yang sama, di tempat Yoosung berada. Terlihat Yoosung sedang berada di hadapan layar komputernya sambil memakai _headset_ -nya dan menatap focus ke arah komputer.

"Ghh… Ayo… Ayo! _Mage_ keluarkan _spell_ kalian dan Archer juga serang! Sedikit lagi! _Defense_! _Defense_! Naganya mau menyerang balik!  Knight saatnya kalian menyerang! Yaa… Hmm…" Dan Yoosung terdiam sesaat sebelum, "Hoooree…! Boss-nya berhasil dikalahkan!" Yoosung menatap senang ke arah layar komputernya sambil melepas _headset_ -nya perlahan.

 **DAG, DAG, DAG**

Terdengar suara aneh dari arah dapurnya seperti seolah olah sesuatu yang terbuat dari kayu sedang dipukul.

"Suara apa itu? Tikus? Masa sampai ada tikus?"

Merasa penasaran, ia berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arah dapur yang terlihat dalam kondisi gelap. Sebelum masuk ia menekan saklar yang menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi dapurnya.

 **BUAAGH**

Saat cahaya lampu sukses menyala, saat itu pula sesuatu yang keras menghantam perutnya hingga ia jatuh dengan posisi berlutut.

"Ug-Uugghh!" Yoosung sedikit membungkuk dengan posisi kedua lengannya melingkari perutnya yang saat ini terasa sangat sakit. Sepasang _amethyst_ -nya melirik sepasang kaki milik seseorang yang tertutup oleh sepatu hitam di hadapannya.

'Pe-Pencuri!?'

Sosok tersebut berjongkok dan dengan tangan kirinya ia meremas rambut Yoosung sebelum menariknya paksa hingga Yoosung mendongak dan wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Si-siapa ka-kau…?" Yoosung berbicara sambil menahan rasa sakit yang masih terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum sambil menyipitkan sepasang matanya yang berwarna seperti _aquamarine_.

"Apa kau menyukai MC?"

Yoosung terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang baru saja terlontar dari seorang asing yang nampak seperti psikopat yang baru saja memukulnya hingga tak berdaya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau, sosok tersebut membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Yoosung dingin.

"Apa kau menyukai MC?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"A-aku menyukainya. Ya."

"Kau sering Skype dengannya kan?"

"Ya, tapi… Da-darimana kau-"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau pasti terus terhubung ke internet saat komputermu menyala."

Yoosung menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimanapun, bagus… aku sangat menyukai jawaban yang jujur."

Ia tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya menjadi dingin. Entah kapan namun penglihatan kiri Yoosung menjadi gelap dan tak lama langsung terasa rasa sakit yang sangat membuatnya ingin berteriak.

"AAA-AAARRRGHH…!"

Tangan kirinya langsung berpindah menutupi mata kirinya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh cairan kental berwarna merah.

Para _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di depan pintunya kontan langsung bersiaga untuk masuk ke dalam

 **TOK, TOK, TOK**

"Tuan Kim! Apa Anda baik-baik saja?!"

Sosok tersebut menatap kesal ke arah pintu.

"To-tolong aku!"

"Cih…"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan menusuknya tepat di perut Yoosung sebelum kemudian ia berdiri dan berlari menuju arah jendela dapur yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka, berpegangan pada tali yang menggantung di sana dan turun dengan tali tersebut.

 **BRAKK**

Pintu depan dibuka paksa dengan keras oleh salah satu _bodyguard_ sebelum ketiga _bodyguard_ tersebut masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Yoosung cepat.

"Tuan Kim!"

"Anda terluka parah! Tidak ada waktu menelepon ambulans, sebaiknya kita langsung saja membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Dan Yoosung dibawa dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan cekatan mobil tersebut melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Jaehee : I think I need a cup of coffee.

 **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**

 **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

MC : Hello, Jumin. Can't sleep?

Jumin : Hello, lady. That's my question for you. Why didn't you sleep? It's 4 AM.

MC : Just reply the e-mail.

707 : Whoa, it's the first time Mr. Director is online at 4 AM.

Jumin : My bodyguard just call me. Yoosung got an accident.

MC : !?

707 : How can that happened!? He's with your bodyguards.

Jumin : I don't know exactly.

MC : Where's he right now? I should go to the hospital.

Jumin : No. I don't agree if you just go outside right now. It's dangerous.

707 : Then I'll give you ride to the hospital. I'll go to Rika's apartment right now.

MC : Okay, Seven. Take care.

707 : Sure ^^

 **707 has left the chatroom**

Jumin : It's not fair.

MC : About what?

Jumin : I can give you ride to the hospital, but I can't since I didn't know where's the location of Rika's apartment.

MC : Don't be sad, Jumin... =) Just trust in Seven.

* * *

Seven bergegas mematikan seluruh komputernya sebelum mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi menuju garasi. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen Rika tempat MC berada sekarang dengan kecepatan yang bukan main kencang.

 **DING-DONG**

Mendengar bel apartemen tempatnya tinggal berbunyi, MC berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tampak seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan warna rambut merah dan sepasang iris _gold_ yang memakai kacamata belang kuning-hitam.

"Hmm... Se-Seven?" MC bertanya ragu-ragu memastikan.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Bukan, saya adalah adiknya Jumin."

"A-ah maaf ternyata aku salah orang." MC membungkuk sebentar lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sambil mengernyit. "Memangnya Jumin punya adik laki-laki?"

Sosok yang mengaku sebagai adik Jumin tersebut langsung tertawa kencang.

"Hahahahaa... Kamu lucu sekali MC. Ini aku Seven." lalu ekspresi Seven berubah menjadi serius. "Ayo, kita harus bergegas ke rumah sakit."

MC yang hendak kesal melupakannya dan langsung mengikuti Seven setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu apartemen. Seven dan MC naik ke dalam mobil _sport_ Seven dan segera Seven melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang setelah mereka berdua memakai seat belt.

 _Smartphone_ milik MC bergetar akibat phone call. MC melihat nama Jumin tertera di layar dan segera mengangkatnya.

"MC, kamu di mana?"

"Aku sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit."

"Bersama Seven?"

"Iya."

"Yoosung masih berada di UGD. Kutunggu kamu di sini. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Baik. Terima kasih Jumin atas infonya."

Dan telepon dari Jumin pun di matikan oleh sang penelepon. Butuh waktu hanya sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di rumah sakit. Tidak perlu menunggu lagi, Seven dan MC langsung bergegas ke kamar rawat. Tanpa disadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari balik dinding saat mereka memasuki rumah sakit. Nampak sosok Jumin, Zen, Jaehee dan beberapa _bodyguard_ di dekat pintu UGD.

Jumin yang merupakan orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan mereka, langsung menghampiri mereka. Zen yang dilewati oleh Jumin mau tak mau menoleh ke kiri. Ia sedikit mengernyit memperhatikan Jumin menghampiri seorang gadis cantik. Namun saat ia melihat Seven berada di sebelah gadis tersebut dia langsung menyadari, bahwa gadis tersebut adalah MC.

"MC, bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Eerr..."

Jumin menatap serius Seven. Seketika Seven menjadi pucat mengingat kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai tadi.

"Tadi perjalanan yang baik. Seven sangat ahli menhendarai mobil!" MC tersenyum.

"A-aha...haha..." Seven tertawa canggung.

Zen menghampiri mereka.

"Tentu saja Seven pengendara mobil yang ahli! Aku juga pengendara motor yang ahli, kapan saja aku mau memberikanmu tumpangan, MC~" Zen mengerling.

Jumin menghela nafas. "Tidak bisa. Mulai sekarang MC akan naik kendaraanku."

Zen menatap tajam Jumin. "Jumin! Kau mau membunuh MC!? Kamu menyetir itu sama dengan bunuh diri! Bunuh diri jangan ngajak-ngajak donk!"

"Bukan aku yang menyetir, tapi Pak Kim. Lagipula, MC akan tinggal bersamaku mulai hari ini." Jumin meraih tangan kanan MC.

"E-eh...?"

Seven dan Zen terkejut akan tindakan Jumin, namun Zen yang paling frontal menjauhkan tangan Jumin.

"Jangan pegang-pegang MC!" Zen memeluk MC dan menghalangi Jumin dari pandangan MC.

Jaehee yang sudah gerah dengan tingakan mereka akhirnya menghampiri mereka.

"Bisa kalian jaga sikap kalian di rumah sakit?"

MC menoleh dan menatap Jaehee.

"Ah, maafkan kami... Jaehee, ya?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Jaehee Kang."

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoosung?"

"Dokter masih di dalam. Lukanya cukup serius."

MC menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah di cari tahu kenapa ini terjadi?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang terbaikku untuk menyelidikinya. Tapi belum ada kemajuan." Jumin menghampiri MC. "MC sebaiknya kamu tinggal denganku mulai sekarang."

"Tidak lagi, Jumin!" ucap Zen kesal.

"Tidak ada pilihan. Seven tidak mau memberitahuku alamat apartemen Rika." Jumin menoleh dan menatap Seven yang langsung membuang pandangannya ke lantai.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya."

"Lihat?"

Seven meghampiri Jumin dan menatapnya serius. "Tapi, aku bisa menjaga MC."

Jumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan memantau kerja sistem CCTV setiap 2,35 detik sekali, aku juga akan melapisi dan memperbaharui sistem terus menerus."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius!"

"Kenapa tidak memindahkan MC ke apartemen lain?" Jaehee akhirnya memberikan saran yang paling normal.

Jumin terdiam sejenak berpikir. "Tidak bisa. MC harus ada di bawah pengawasanku langsung jadi aku bisa merasa tenang."

"Itu alasanmu Jumin!" Zen kembali bersuara.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, seorang dokter wanita keluar dan MC langsung bergegas menghampiri dokter tersebut diikuti oleh Jumin, Zen dan Seven.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Yoosung?" Jaehee bertanya.

"Dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Luka di perutnya tidak mengenai organ vital. Tetapi luka di mata kirinya sangat serius. Saya sudah berusaha mengobatinya sehingga tidak mengalami infeksi, tapi..."

"Tapi apa dokter?" MC menatap cemas.

"Mata kirinya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi kembali."

Semua orang yang berada di sana sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan sang dokter.

"Saya permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih dokter." ucap Jumin sebelum sang dokter pergi.

Lalu tiga orang perawat keluar membawa pergi Yoosung ke kamar inap. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan tak lama Yoosung tersadar.

"Yoosung." MC orang yang berada paling dekat menghampiri Yoosung.

"Siapa?"

"Ah, maaf... Aku MC."

"M-MC... Ternyata kamu manis."

"Itu kalimatmu setelah sadar, hey, Yoosung?" Zen menghampiri MC.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Mendingan, Seven..."

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?" tanya Jaehee.

"Aku tidak tahu... Yang aku ingat hanyalah orang tersebut memiliki rambut putih bergradasi dengan sepasang mata seperti aquamarine. Pakaiannya seperti anak berandalan."

"Kok bisa ada orang seperti itu...?"

Percakapan di antara semuanya berlangsung seputar kejadian yang menimpa Yoosung. Sementara Seven terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Seven?" Zen memanggil.

"Ah, ya?"

"Kamu kenapa melamun begitu? Ekspresimu kayak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ada apa?"

"Aku baru ingat harus mengerjakan sesuatu. MC kuantar kau ke apartemen lagi." Seven menarik tangan kanan MC dengan tangan kirinya.

Merasa MC terdiam di tempat Seven menoleh dan mendapati tangan kiri MC yang sedang ditahan oleh Jumin.

"MC di bawah pengawasanku sekarang."

Seven melepas pegangannya perlahan dan pergi dari sana.

"Sampai jumpa semua."

Jumin menatap menyelidik Seven.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Zen memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus balik. MC ikut denganku." Jumin menggandeng tangan MC.

MC menurut dan ikut dengan Jumin. Suasana begitu tegang sehingga Zen bahkan tidak berani menyela Jumin.

MC diantar oleh Jumin ke _penthouse_ -nya sebelum Jumin berangkat ke kantor. Malam harinya saat Jumin pulang, MC sedang membaca buku.

"MC, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

MC menoleh. "Jumin, kamu sudah pulang. Aku hanya baca buku sejak siang."

Jumin tersenyum. "Apa kamu mau makan ma-"

Bunyi dering _smartphone_ Jumin memotong perkataan Jumin. Jumin meraih _smartphone_ -nya dan melangkah menjauh, namun MC masih dapat mendengar percakapan tersebut samar.

"Halo."

"Apa, Seven mencoba _hack_ sistem keamanan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Dan panggilan tersebut ditutup oleh Jumin.

"Jumin?"

Jumin menoleh. "MC, kamu mendengarnya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi Seven telah _hack_ kamera pengawas _penthouse_ ini dan sekarang sedang mencoba untuk _hack_ sistem keamanan."

"Kenapa Seven melakukan itu?"

Jumin berpikir dan menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu, terkadang cara pikir Seven berbeda dengan kita. Tapi, aku berpikir... Kenapa perilakunya berubah sejak Yoosung diserang?"

* * *

 **707 has entered the chatroom**

Jumin : Zen is being kidnapped and gone.

Jaehee : OMG! We should find him!

Jumin : Yeah, we should. Assistant Kang, please search for him.

Jaehee : I will.

 **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**

MC : What should we do, Jumin?

Jumin : Keep calm MC, I will search where is he now.

 **707 has left the chatroom**

Jumin : ?

* * *

Jaehee melihat sebuah surat yang tertuju ke Seven dengan inisial pengirimnya S. Ia mengernyit dan mambuka pesan tersebut. Ia terkejut akan isi pesan tersebut dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya hendak menelepon Jumin namun...

 **BUAGHH**

Seseorang memukul Jaehee keras hingga kehilangan kesadaran. Lama waktu telah berlalu, Jaehee membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia dapat menyesuaikan penglihatannya di ruangan minim cahaya dan memiliki dinding berwarna merah ini.

"Jaehee!"

Jaehee menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Zen sedang terikat di sebuah kursi dan ia juga menyadari bahwa dirinya juga dalam posisi yang sama.

"Zen!"

* * *

 ***-+-To Be Continue-+-***

 **Chapter terakhir Shira publish minggu depan.**

 **Dalam satu chapter terdapat 2 ending.**

 **Good ending**

 **Bad ending**

 **Jika kalian membaca dengan seksama, Shira kasih hint hint.**

 **Sudahkah para reader mengetahua siapa dalang di balik semua ini? XD**

 **Sebenarnya mau di publish sekalian semua cerita, tapi bakal jadi mungkin sekitar 6k-9k kata. Jadi Shira bagi jadi 3 chapter.**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Truth

**Moshi-moshi~**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

" **Jumin Han" : speak**

' **Saeyoung Choi' : mind**

 **Well, Happy Reading ~**

* * *

 **Fandom :**

 **Mystic Messenger**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cheritz**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Crime, Suspense, Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **M (for safety and maybe gore)**

 **Main Pairing :**

 **Jumin Han X MC**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Maybe OOC and a little gore, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **MC : 18 tahun**

 **Jumin Han : 27 tahun**

 **707/Luciel (Saeyoung Choi) : 21 tahun**

 **Zen (Hyun Ryu) : 23 tahun**

 **Yoosung Kim : 20 tahun**

 **Jaehee Kang : 25 tahun**

 **Unknown (Saeran Choi) : 21 tahun**

 **Side Character :**

 **My original character from my Bio**

 **Title : I'm Already Beside You**

* * *

" _What you saw is might not a truth or a lie._

 _You can think whatever you want, but I'll not let you get the truth._

 _I'm already beside you from the beginning._

 _Write down all the scenario of this tragedy before the red curtains is open."_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lihat bisa saja bukan sebuah kebenaran atau kebohongan.

Kau dapat berpikir apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan kebenarannya.

Aku sudah berada di sisimu sejak awal.

Menulis semua naskah tragedi ini sebelum tirai merah terbuka."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : The Truth**

Seseorang yang sedang berada di sana selain mereka berdua menoleh menatap Jaehee.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu, tapi kamu tahu sesuatu yang seharusnya belum boleh diketahui. Salahmu..." dan ia tertawa rendah.

"Mari kita lihat, bagaimana jika kita membuat kulit mulus Zen penuh luka sayatan?" Ia menggenggam sebuah pisau dan menorehnya panjang ke tangan kiri Zen.

Zen menahan rasa sakit dan memberontak. "Siapa kamu?! Lepaskan aku!"

Sosok tersebut tertawa. "Kuberitahu namaku Saeran... Choi..."

Zen dan Jaehee menatap terkejut Saeran.

"Ja-jangan-jangan... AAARGH...!"

"Ssshhh, jangan dibahas."

"AAA...! AA-AARGGH!"

Lagi dan lagi Saeran menambah luka sayatan baru ke tangan dan tubuh Zen hingga pakaian yang ia pakai penuh lubang.

"Sepertinya tidak seru kalau hanya kau yang menjerit." Saeran mengambil sebuah kapak dan menghampiri Jaehee. Ia menatap tangan kiri Jaehee tepatnya cincin yang berada di jari telunjuknya. Jaehee menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Ja-jangan..." katanya lirih.

"Cincin dari MC ya?"

 **CRASH**

Cairan kental berwarna merah sukses mengalir deras dari potongan tangan Jaehee.

"AAARRGHH!"

"Jaehee!"

 **CRASH**

Kapak pada pegangan Saeran melayang hingga memotong kaki kanan Zen tepat di bawah lututnya. Darah sukses membanjiri lantai tempat Zen berada.

"AAARGHH...!"

Saeran menatap dingin Zen "Aku tidak menyuruhmu berteriak selain teriakan menderita."

"AAAA... AA-AARGH! AAAARGGH..! HE-HENTIKAN!"

Saeran terus menancap-nancapkan dalam pisau di tangannya ke seluruh tubuh Zen.

"A-ahahaha... Bagaimana rasanya menjadi tidak sempurna lagi?"

Nafas Zen tidak beraturan, ia lelah berteriak setelah lama disiksa perlahan.

"Hmm... Mungkin wajahmu dapat ku koleksi."

 **CRASHH**

Dan potongan kepala Zen berguling ke dekat kaki Jaehee.

"Zen, Zen! ZEN!" teriak Jaehee histeris ketakutan.

"Sssttt, jangan cemburu, aku akan merawatmu sekarang." Saeran melangkah mendekati Jaehee.

Dan suara teriakan menggema di ruangan kedap suara tersebut. Sementara di tempat Jumin, ia sedang melamun. MC memperhatikan Jumin.

"Jumin?"

Jumin tersadar. "Ya, kamu butuh sesuatu, MC?"

MC menggeleng. "Kenapa kamu melamun?"

Jumin tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa... Aku hanya berpikir... Sudah tiga hari Zen menghilang dan Asistan Kang juga menghilang, Yoosung masih dirawat di rumah sakit dan Seven... Dia sama sekali memberi kabar."

"Aku khawatir pada mereka." MC menatap Jumin. "Jumin, kapan aku pulang?"

Jumin menggenggam tangan kiri MC. "Tidak bisa. Keadaan benar-benar tidak stabil. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang."

"Ta-tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Jumin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, MC... Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko walau hanya 0,0001% saja kemungkinannya."

"Jumin..."

"Kumohon MC..."

Suara _smartphone_ Jumin berbunyi. Jumin langsung mengangkatnya.

"Jumin Han di sini. Dari rumah sakit?"

"Yoosung menghilang? Bagaimana sistem keamanan kalian? Saya kecewa."

"Apa maksud kalian kamera pengawasnya tidak aktif?"

"Baik, saya akan segera ke sana."

Jumin mengakhiri telepon mengejutkan di pagi hari itu.

"Yoosung kenapa?" MC menatap Jumin lirih.

"Dia menghilang, aku akan kesana mengurusnya."

"Aku ikut." MC meraih tangan kanan Jumin.

"Tidak, ini beresiko. Kamu tetap di sini. Tunggu aku pulang." Jumin melepaskan pegangan MC dan mencium keningnya. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan Jumin pergi dari sana meninggalkan MC seorang diri. Sementara di tempat Seven, ia menatap monitor dengan serius. Suara _keyboard_ terdengar cepat. Sampai beberapa jam setelahnya ia berhenti mengetik.

"Tidak bisa... MC harus bersamaku." Seven berdiri dan bergegas menuju garasi dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Jumin.

* * *

 **MC has entered the chatroom**

MC : Seven?

707 : Ah, MC...

MC : Yoosung is gone too...

707 : I know.

 **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

MC : Y-you know?

 **707 has left the chatroom**

Jumin : Why is he know when we even don't tell him? I feel bad about this. MC where are you right now?

MC : I'm on the library.

Jumin : Go back to the bedroom, I'll go back to the penthouse right now.

 **Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

* * *

MC menaruh buku-buku yang ia ambil ke rak dengan rapi. Dua puluh menit kemudian ia berjalan menelusuri lorong dan melihat seseorang yang asing di ujung lorong. Ia merasa tidak pernah melihat orang tersebut sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Choice :**

 **1) Follow him**

 **2) Back to the bedroom**

* * *

 ***-+-Warning! Bad End-+-***

 **Choose 1) Follow him**

Merasa penasaran, ia berjalan mengikuti orang tersebut diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan selama sekitar lima menit. Sosok tersebut berhenti melangkah dan mengangkat _smartphone_ -nya

"Hallo"

"Ya, bagus. Bawa dia ke sini."

Orang tersebut kembali berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi dan mengetik beberapa tombol sebelum pintu terbuka. MC yang melihat dari balik dinding melangkah maju perlahan dan mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kedua matanya terbelalak, menatap tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Di dalam ruangan minim cahaya dengan dinding berwarna merah itu ia melihat, Seven yang sedang berlutut dengan kedua tangannya yang dirantai.

'Se-Seven!?'

Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah di sana terdapat beberapa tabung kaca yang beberapa di dalamnya ia tahu isinya apa, kepala Zen, mata kanan Yoosung, dan tangan Jaehee yang dikenali dengan cincin pemberiannya.

'Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee...'

MC menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melangkah mundur perlahan dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan.

 **BUK**

Punggung MC menabrak sesuatu.

"MC?"

MC terkejut dan menoleh. Ia melihat sosok Jumin tepat di belakangnya. Ternyata ia menabrak dada bidang milik Jumin.

"Ju-Jumin... Se-Seven... Tolong dia..." MC berkata dengan gelagapan.

Jumin melihat sosok tersebut yang sedang melihatnya juga sambil menyeringai. Seven yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya bertabrak pandang tatapan lirih dengan MC.

"Saeran, kenapa kamu ceroboh?"

"Maaf, Jumin aku tidak tahu dia ternyata mengikutiku." sosok yang dipanggil Saeran itu menjawab.

"Se-Seven..." MC yang ingin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan terhalangi oleh tangan kanan Jumin yang melingkari pinggangnya.

MC membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat bahwa sekarang Jumin sedang berada tepat di hadapannya, menghimpitnya diantara tubuh kokoh milik Jumin dan dinding.

"Kemana kamu mau pergi?"

"Ju-Jumin?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu menolakku dan selalu ingin pergi dari sini."

MC menatap Jumin dengan ketakutan. Kakinya mulai terasa sangat lemas sehingga sulit baginya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Aku mau kau hanya melihat aku dan dengarkan perkataanku... Hanya aku."

MC hampir terjatuh dengan jika saja Jumin tidak menangkap tubuhnya dengan sigap. Jumin memeluk MC dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Sepertinya efek obat tidurnya sudah mulai aktif, aku hanya ingin kamu tidak pergi jauh dariku. Ayo kita balik ke kamar." Jumin menggendong MC _ala bridal style_.

Jumin melihat Saeran dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Bereskan dia juga."

Saeran tertawa psikopat. "Tentu saja, ini adalah hal yang kutunggu-tunggu selama hidupku. Balas dendam pada saudara kembarku sendiri."

MC yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar menatap lirih Seven. Tangannya hendak meraih Seven namun ia tidak kuat mengangkatnya. Seven juga menatap lirih MC di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. Jumin membawa MC menjauhi ruangan itu.

Jumin tertawa rendah. "Aku tidak sangka, ternyata mencuci otak Saeran sangat berguna tidak untuk perusahaan saja."

Jumin menatap MC. "MC, dengarkan aku. Aku akan menaruh chip di pakaianmu. Jika kamu pergi melewati dapur di ujung lantai dua, alarm di sana akan berbunyi, kamu harus berhati-hati."

Saat sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Jumin meletakkan MC yang masih sedikit tersadar. Tanpa disadari MC meneteskan air mata di sisa sisa kesadarannya.

"MC kamu meneteskan air mata bahagia? Aku tahu. Aku juga bahagia bersamamu." Jumin mengelus kening MC.

"Aku akan mengecek apakah kamu memiliki pikiran lain saat aku tidak berada di sini, bukan berarti aku tidak percaya denganmu. Dan jangan lupa bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu dari awal sejak karena kamu adalah milikku, MC. Lagi dan lagi, aku akan memberikanmu cintaku sampai kamu kehilangan kesadaran dan hanya menginginkan aku."

Dan setelah itu MC kehilangan kesadarannya penuh.

 **BAD END**

* * *

 ***-+-Good End-+-***

 **Choose 2) Back to the bedroom**

MC yang sedang berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan santai melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Se-Seven…?"

Sosok berambut merah bernama Seven itu mencengkran kedua pundak MC.

"MC! Ka-kamu harus pergi dari sini!" wajah Seven sangat mencerminkan ketakutan, khawatir dan kelelahan.

Tanpa menunggu lama Seven menggendong MC _ala bridal style_ dan berlari menuju pintu darurat. MC yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dalam watu semenit itu akhirnya tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Tu-tunggu Seven… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Jumin!"

"Jumin kenapa?"

"Jumin sudah gila!"

"Ha?" MC tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah Seven jangan membuat candaan seperti itu… Turunkan aku, ya?"

Seven menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap MC lirih.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Eh?"

"Jumin adalah orang yang ada di balik peristiwa menghilang, terlukanya, penculikan, terbunuhnya orang-orang yang dekat denganmu MC."

MC melebarkan kedua matanya menatap Seven tidak percaya.

"Ka-kamu bercan-"

"Aku… tidak sedang bercanda."

MC menatap sorotan mata Seven yang terlihat serius. Perlahan genangan air mata terlihat di kedua sudut matanya.

"Ke-kenapa…"

"Jumin ingin memilikimu, namun dengan cara yang salah."

Seven berhenti berlari tepat di hadapan sebuah mobil Ferari berwarna merah miliknya. Seven membukakan pintu untuk MC sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil dan bergegas meninggalkan _penthouse_ milik Jumin. Sementara di dalam _penthouse_ milik Jumin terlihat semua orang termasuk Jumin sendiri sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Cepat temukan dia! Harusnya efek obat tidurnya sudah mulai bereaksi, tidak akan sulit mencarinya." Jumin memberikan perintah kepada bawahannya.

"Sepertinya sang _Thief_ telah datang dan menculik _Princess_ -mu…" seorang pemuda dalam kegelapan bayangan bersender ke dinding yang ada di dekat Jumin.

Jumin menoleh cepat. "Apa!? Maksudmu-"

"Ya, Seven."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa."

"Dengan kemampuannya itu, aku tidak bisa menandinginya~"

Jumin menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya dan beranjak dari sana.

Sementara di dalam mobil Seven, MC merasakan perlahan kesadarannya diambil darinya. Seven yang melihat MC perlahan terlelap, tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan khawatir MC, aku akan menjagamu dengan seluruh milikku bahkan nyawaku akan kupertaruhkan."

 **GOOD END**

* * *

 **Ah, untungnya Shirayuki update tepat waktu XD**

 **Bagainama reader sama cerita Shirayuki ini…?**

 **Sebenarnya aslinya cuma ada bad end, tapi mengingat tidak semua orang menyukai bad end, Shira buat 2 versi… :D**

 **Mohon review untuk saran atau kritiknya terhadap cerita ini… Terima kasih~**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


End file.
